Midgar's Best Kept Secret
by TriforceKeybladeSOLDIER1363
Summary: Zack Fair is training to become a First Class Soldier. But he uncovers Shin-Ra's secret and it will change his life forever, bringing new dangers with it... Follow this story in an unseen tale from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core.
1. Prologue

Midgar's Best Kept Secret

PROLOGUE

Midgar's people have adored (or hated) Shin-Ra's SOLDIERs for many years. Being a First Class SOLDIER is an honor, and a common dream among Midgar's little boys. Few make this title theirs, but those that do; well, they are hailed as heroes by almost every citizen of this city-state. As everyone in Midgar knows, SOLDIERs are male, mako-infused operatives that protect Midgar; and Shin-Ra's power. But sometimes the best, most influential heroes are the unsung, the unknown. Every citizen in Midgar knew of "The Three Heroes of Midgar": Genesis Rhapsody, Sephiroth, and Angeal Hewley. But few, if any, knew of Zack Fair, a new, rising, and determined SOLDIER training under the caring and watchful eye of one of Shin-Ra's greatest: Angeal Hewley. But this SOLDIER has yet to learn Angeal, Shin-Ra, and possibly all of Midgar have their own secrets... Some more dangerous than others... One of which will change his life forever...


	2. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

The monotonous hum of the helicopter was thunderous against the passengers' ears, but after a few trips, they were quite used to the sound by this point; silence in itself was uneasy and deafening once you were a member of Shin-Ra's infantry. Zack Fair, SOLDIER second class, was sitting closest to the cockpit, alongside an infantryman who had become his newest friend, Cloud Strife. Sighing, the SOLDIER leans back, relaxing after the mission they had completed. For the third time in five minutes, Cloud pulls out his SMR (Shin-Ra Mail Receiver, basically a handheld instant messenger/e-mail device) and checks it. The boy tilts forward, and yelling above the engine and propeller noise, inquires to the pilot.

"How much longer airtime 'til we're back at HQ?" Cloud shouts, glancing hopefully out the windshield. The pilot looks at the inquirer, lifting an eyebrow, then resumes staring out the window.

"Well, son, we've been airborne for two hours now. This route usually is a three and a half in good weather. We are making good time. You tell me." The pilot's voice rang clear over the earsplitting noise, and had an accent of amusement in it. Groaning, Cloud falls back into his seat. Zack gives him a funny look.

"Not getting airsick on me again, are you, bud?" The SOLDIER asks. Cloud runs a hand through his hair. "Not this time. That medicine Tseng gave me works wonders..." Grinning, Zack pats the infantryman on his shoulder. "That's good. So... Why so antsy? Got a hot date back in Midgar or something?" Cloud reddens. "No... I got a message as we boarded saying that my sister is sick... Apparently it is really bad. I want to get back and make sure she is okay." The grin on Zack's face dissolves, and he looks down. "Oh... Sorry dude. I didn't know you had a sister."Shrugging, Cloud clicks his SMR on again and his usually pale face goes even paler. "A reply..." He whispers, sitting up and staring at the screen.

Zack looks imploring for some sign of what his friend was reading. Halfway through the message, he begins shaking his head. "Are you kidding me? Hell NO." He growls and Zack frowns. "What?" "Stupid know-it-all Angeal and Genesis. That's what. They are trying to tell me that I can't even see my own sister." He begins typing a reply furiously. Confusion rolls over Zack's face. "Wait, what?" He looks at Cloud, bewildered. "What do Angeal and Genesis have to do with your sister?" Looking up from the device, Cloud sighs. "They are really good friends... Always have been." He punches the send button and without another word he looks upwards, leaning back. Zack was still confused. "Funny... Angeal never mentioned her..."

He scratches his head and shrugs. A few minutes later, a beep sounds from Zack's pocket. Frowning, the SOLDIER pulls out his own SMR. Cloud clicks his on and begins reading his new message. Zack looks down and realizes his own message is from Angeal. He opens it quickly and starts reading.

_Hey Zack, just got news your mission was a success. Congrats, I knew you could do it! Unfortunately I am writing for a different reason. It seems your friend, Cloud, is quite upset... (I am sure he has told you why by now.) But there is a very good reason for this, so could you please try and persuade him to wait until everything is cleared up before visiting his sister? We cannot give details, I'm afraid, but obviously Shin-Ra is involved. I promise personally that his sister is safe and okay. Please tell Cloud not to worry, maybe he will listen if it comes from you. Thanks, great job again Zack, with work like this you'll make 1st in no time! - Angeal._

Zack looks at Cloud cautiously and sighs. The look on his face made it obvious this was not going to be easy. Cloud looked as if he was about to jump plane and walk the rest of the way, beating the plane home even. "Hey Cloud... Angeal just messaged me. He says your sister is going to be fine, but that it is not possible for you to visit her yet, not until everything is cleared..." Cloud glares at Zack. "What does Shin-Ra have to do with my sister being sick?" He holds up his SMR, showing that his last message was sent from SOLDIER Director Lazard himself.

At a loss, Zack shrugs. "I dunno, dude. But if they are involved then there's a good reason, right? Besides, if she's got Shin-Ra involved, then she's the safest she can be! She's got the best taking care of her!" He smiles at the boy. Unconvinced, Cloud shoves his SMR in his pocket and miserably lays back, closing his eyes. "She better be..." Cloud whispers before dropping into a deep but fitful sleep as the helicopter continues plowing forward. Meanwhile, ahead in Midgar, two First Class SOLDIERs had returned the night before from a dangerous mission...


End file.
